Four Weeks
by hail.to.the.busdriver
Summary: 2 yrs have passed since Bella first noticed the beautiful boy at the bus stop. His presence at the bus stop becomes fundamental to her daily routine. But one day he isn't there. She wants to know him better but is it too late? Has she waited too long?
1. Four weeks

**Author's note: **

Hello Readers :D  
Okay, for starts I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a fajillion years. I've heaps of stuff going on with my family (I won't bore you with the details) but for a while I just lost all inspiration for writing.  
Sooo... to get back in the swing of things I'm going over my chapters and fixing errors and adding/taking some content and rearranging some things.  
Anyways, thanks for reading and as always please, please, please review/favourite my story...

**Love in much amounts, amber**

_

* * *

_

_**There was four weeks to the end of the world…**_

_**The end of my world…**_

_**Four Weeks.**_

Edward Cullen was waiting in the park. Again.

Everyday I would catch the bus home from school and everyday he would be sitting there. He would sit on the same bench everyday, reading a book. He waited for two years however I only learnt his name four weeks ago.

He was gorgeous. He had messy brown hair that looked bronze in the sunlight and piercing green eyes. His face had a strong bone structure, the kind you see on Abercrombie and Finch runways and he always dressed in tidy, smart clothes.  
We had never spoken before but everyday when my bus pulled into the stop he would look up from his book and search the faces of the passengers until he found mine. When our eyes met his face would light up and he would smile the most breathtakingly crooked smile I have ever seen. The fact that it wasn't perfect was what made it exactly that. Perfect.

So for two years I saw him every time I got off the bus. He was there rain or shine. And then one day...

He wasn't.

I don't know why but I waited for him. It had become a fundamental part of my day. _He_ had become a part of my life and so because he was missing, I missed him. Which was crazy because I had never met him, I had never spoken a word to him.

I sat there for almost an hour. He never showed up.  
I finally decided that he had given up on me. I was sure he had gotten bored sitting there for years. I was sure he had found something better to do. After all it had been two years since I had first seen him, but had I done something? No, because I was an idiot.

I shook myself out of my thoughts._ Why are you sitting here waiting for a complete stranger?_ I glanced around one more time and then grabbed my bag reluctantly.

I turned to walk away and someone put their hand gently on my arm. I turned around quickly, hoping it was the boy however the man who stood in front of me was tall with light blonde, wavy hair and ice blue eyes. He was handsome, but in a soft sort of way.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a boy who is about seventeen; brown hair and green eyes? You haven't seen him have you?" he had a distinct southern drawl and spoke quickly.

"Not since yesterday." I said shyly "he's normally here but today he wasn't."

"Damn it. If you see him can you please tell him to call me?" he asked urgently

"Uh sure... who are you?" I asked nervously

"Oh, right. My name is Jasper Hale. I'm Edward's uncle." He held out his hand and I took it precariously.

"Well if I see... Edward... I'll let him know you are looking for him"

"Thanks. I'll give you my number." He scribbled it down on the back of a piece of paper and then handed it to me. "Call me if you see him." I nodded and he smiled before jogging off to his car.

I slowly started to walk home. I finally knew the bench boy's name.

Edward. I had always liked the name. It really suited him. Well it suited the way he looked. He was the type of boy you would look at and say, hmmm, he looks like a Robert, or a Cedric, or an Edward.

I had the feeling he knew me even though I had never heard of him before.

I made an unconscious decision to get to know him the better.

I opened the front door to the home I have lived in my whole life. My father wasn't back from work yet so I made myself a snack and turned on the TV.

I pulled the card with Jasper's number from my pocket. It was a business card from a day and night clinic and on the back Jasper's handwriting was messy and young looking. I decided to call him... just to see if Edward had gotten home okay of course. I jabbed in the number and listened to the familiar dial tone.

"Hi there. You've reached Jasper Hale. I am obviously otherwise occupied so please leave your name and I will call you back." Drawled jasper

***beeeeeeeeep***

"Hello Mr Hale, this is Bella Swan. Oh... wait you don't know my name. You met me in the park earlier today when you were looking for Edward? Umm I was just wondering if you found... him. Umm yeah don't worry about calling me back; I'm not even sure why I called. I... umm... yeah... bye" I pressed disconnect and groaned. I hate answering machines. I hit myself on the forehead with the phone and then dropped it onto the sofa.

The next day at school went really slowly. I was anxious to get to on the bus and even closer to seeing Edward.

The bus trip was uneventful.

And when it stopped…

He was waiting…

**Okay, so it's short. I'm sorry but I hope you like the changes and I hope you show the same enthusiasm for this version that you did the first :D**

**amber jacqueline**


	2. Twenty Eight Days

**Hey… last chapter I said that jasper was Edward's brother… it has now been changed and he is now his uncle…**

**Thank you for your patience….**

_**Twenty Eight days…**_

As the bus pulled up at the stop, I leapt out of my seat and rushed towards the doors. I strained my neck, trying to see if Edward was there, in his usual spot.

He was…

I skipped the stairs, stumbling slightly as I landed on the ground. Once I had regained my balance I slowly and casually made my way towards Edward.

Now when I try to act casual, it tends to take a great deal of concentration…

And let's just say I wasn't paying a great deal of attention to where I was going…

I tripped on the edge of the sidewalk and fell, lightly grazing my palms and knees.

I felt hands gently pull me up by my arms and I looked up.

Right into the face of Edward.

"Thanks, I'm sorry… I'm really clumsy… I umm-" the light, musical laugh that enchanted my ears made my head spin.

I slowly rose to my feet with his help. I could feel that his hands were shaking… _I know this is forks but seriously… it isn't that cold… _

"Thank you Edward…" he removed his hand from my arm instantly.

"You know who I am?" I blushed

"Uh… yea … I've met your… I've met Jasper" I finished, realising that I didn't know Edward and Jasper's relation. He looked at me curiously

"When?" he had an excited glint in his eyes… he looked even more gorgeous…

If that was even possible…

"Yesterday… you weren't here… so I waited… and then Jasper came up to me… he was looking for you… he seemed really worried about you"

"Speak of the devil" Edward murmured

"Pardon?" I didn't understand what he meant

"Hello again Bella… Edward… Carlisle called. He wants to see you. He has some time now…" he looked between Edward and me.

"Can Bella come along?" he looked straight at Jasper

"Are you sure? Edward… I don't think it's a good-" Edward interrupted him

"I'm sure." He turned his gorgeous green eyes onto me. "Bella, would you like to come with me? I have an appointment but it shouldn't take long… we can get coffee afterwards…" he seemed unsure about something and kept moving his weight from one foot to the other.

"I would love to" I smiled. I could feel my face glowing…

It felt weird…

Together I walked with Edward and Jasper to what could only be, Jasper's Midnight blue Acura.

I kept throwing shy glances at Edward. A couple of times he met my eyes and we both would look away, blushing. I climbed into the back of the car with Edward while Jasper got into the drivers seat.

We drove for about half an hour. Edward and I didn't say a word to each other, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a content silence. Like the kind you have when you are with a friend you've known for years and you don't need to talk to fill the silence because you know each other so well that there is no need.

We eventually pulled up at a small surgery on the edge of our small town.

The sign displayed on the front said

**Dr Carlisle Cullen's Day and Night clinic**

We pushed open the front doors and Jasper walked up to the young woman behind the front desk and kissed her on the top of her head. They looked so sweet together… the woman was about twenty to twenty three, short, with a small heart shaped face and pixie like features. She was petite but looked like the kind of girl who could kick anyone's butt without breaking a sweat.

She looked over at me and smiled as Jasper crouched next to her and whispered something in her ear. He straightened and then said

"Come on Edward… we'll go in now and then that way we will be finished and we can leave sooner…" then he turned back to the pixie girl

"Alice…, play nice." She pretended to be offended and then Jasper and Edward disappeared through the door that was behind the desk.

"Hi I'm Alice Hale… I'm Jasper's wife." She smiled and held out her hand to me and I shook it.

"Bella Swan…" she smiled

"I know." Her grin looked kind of evil. "Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?" I shook my head

"Edward's taking me out for coffee afterwards…" Alice's grin grew bigger

"Oh, ok…" she signaled to the seats that were against the left wall

"Take a seat." I obliged. I occupied myself by flicking through the magazines that were neatly stacked on a coffee table.

I picked one that had some story about Nikki Reed and Robert Pattinson.

_I wonder why we are here… maybe Edward has a cold or something… that would explain why he wasn't on the bench yesterday… I'll ask him later…_

_I can't believe I finally talked to him… he is so beautiful… his laugh… ugh, it makes my head spin… it shouldn't be legal to look so good… he looks like an angel… I should ask him out… ohh, but he wouldn't like me… although he did sit on a bench everyday after school to see me get off the bus… or was that really why he was there… I don't really know anything about him… and yet he seems to know me… kinda creepy actually…_

The office door opened and Edward came back out, followed by a tall, handsome blonde man. He couldn't have been over thirty five

"Bella… this is Carlisle, my father." He laughed as I raised my eyebrows in disbelief

"It's a long story. I'll explain over coffee… that is if you still want to go…" he looked down at his shoes

"Of course I do…" I turned and introduced myself to Carlisle

"By the way, I'm Bella Swan." He smiled to let me know he already knew

"Hello Bella, I'm glad Edward finally got the guts to actually come and talk to you at last!" Edward blushed

"Actually… I was the one who went up to him…" Carlisle through back his head and laughed.

"I thought as much… Edward has always been to shy. I hope you have fun; I have to get back to work as I have a patient in about five minute and a large stack of paperwork to be filed." He turned and whispered to Edward before he went back into his office "go get 'em tiger!" I giggled and Edward blushed, bright red.

"Let's go…" he mumbled and shuffled towards the door.

We decided to have coffee at the diner in town called Delia's. It was owned by little cranky old lady and her granddaughter. I had often worked there over the summer to earn a little extra cash here or there.

"Ok now I have a question…" I began after we had found a table and sat down.

"So do I…" I thought about his reply and then came up with an idea.

"20 questions"

"Pardon?" I grinned

"There goes one of them already" he realised that I meant we play 20 questions and grinned back

"Ok then. My turn… how do you know my name?" he paused for a few seconds before answering

"I was told." He smiled mischievously

"By whom?" I shook his head

"Sorry but that is two questions and it's my turn…" he furrowed his brow as he thought about a question to ask me.

"Umm…what is you're favourite movie of all time?" I smiled. This was easy

"Stick it… I love the bit with Kellen Lutz in a dress and make up… it's just the funniest thing ever!" I already knew what my next question would be

"What is your greatest fear?" he ran his fingers through his hair. **(SWOON)**

"Umm… dying without having loved." _aww… that's sweet…_

he quickly asked me a new question.

"My turn I believe… what is the one thing you've always wanted to do?" he leant against the table between us, his face showing his curiosity.

"Well I-" a familiar voice interrupted me

"Bella! Hey… well, well, well who's this? He's cute!" I looked up and saw Angela, the granddaughter I mentioned earlier.

"Hey, Ange. This is Edward Cullen. He's my friend from the bench." I smiled over at Edward as he went pale and then red.

"Ahh... Finally… the infamous bench guy… it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Angela." She smiled and then turned back to me

"Usual?" I nodded and she looked at Edward questioningly

"Umm… I'll just have a coffee… black, please." He smiled at Angela and I was struck once again at just how beautiful he was. I must have been staring because he said

"What?" I shook my head…

"Sorry… I was distracted…" he raised his eyebrow.

"Anyway as I was saying before… I have always wanted to go camping…"

"You've never been camping?" he looked shocked "I go camping all the time with Jasper. One day you'll have to come with us. It's a lot of fun!" I laughed

"That's a deal then… you'll take me camping…" he smiled

"Deal"

"My turn again… umm… what's the deal with Carlisle being you're dad and yet really young… he's like, only 15 years older than you…" Edward laughed again

_Wow… I could get used to this…_

"Well Carlisle isn't my real father, he's thirty four. He and Jasper, who's twenty by the way, are brothers. Carlisle adopted me when I was twelve; however I've lived with him since I was seven and he was twenty four." He started playing with a paper napkin "my mother died when I was six and a half so that's why Carlisle took care of me. I asked him to adopt me." I nodded. I could tell he didn't, like talking about his mother so I changed the subject

"Your turn now…" I smiled at him softly

"Hmm… what is your favourite flavour of jelly?" he grinned at me again.

"That was a waste of a question… but it's cherry…"

"Did I learn something about you?" he asked with a serious face

"Yes… I suppose you did…"

"Then it was no waste." _He_ _doesn't know what his smile does to girls… I feel light headed…._

"Ok… umm…what is the grossest food combination you have tried and liked?" _This could be interesting…_

"Umm… most people find it gross…" he blushed

"Come on… if you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine…" he thought about it then nodded

"Ok… well… I really like popcorn and chocolate ice cream…" he watched me, probably waiting for a disgusted reaction.

"Oh… that is Sooo good…" I smiled

"Yours?"

"I like hot chips and ice cream… it's really good…"

"Here ya go…" I looked up to see Angela with our orders. Edward's black coffee and my double hot chocolate and pancake stack. He laughed as he saw the hungry look in my eyes.

"What?" he just shook his head in reply,

"Nothing… it's just…" he drifted off. He took a sip of his coffee.

"You should have some… they're good…"

"I'm okay… but thank you." I shrugged

"Okay… your loss... now back to the questions," I paused and ate a mouthful of pancake. "What kind of music do you listen to?" he smiled

"I like… Debussy, Radiohead, Muse… Linkin Park… umm… those sorts of bands I guess…"

_Wow… good taste…same kind of music that I like…_

"Cool… same bands I like…" he smiled a breathtakingly crooked smile and I choked on the pancake I was eating. I started coughing.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he looked at me with concern

_Aww… he's soo cute…_

"I'm… fine… just… choked…" I managed to choke out. I took a deep mouthful of my hot chocolate.

"Gahhhh!" my hot chocolate was just that. Hot. I burnt the roof of my mouth and my tongue.

"Are you okay?" Edward looked so concerned I wanted to laugh…

"I'm fine… really" I managed a lame attempt at a smile

"Do you need anything?"

_YOU!!_

"Nope… I'm fine really… it just hurts… its not that bad… really!" he still watched me with concern but I ignored it and went on with the game.

"It's your turn Edward."

"What is your most embarrassing memory?" he grinned

"Umm… well when I was twelve, I was at the gas station and I got out of the car to get an ice cream. I bought it and then I went back out to the car. I got in the back and started talking to who I thought was my dad but when I looked up I saw that there was an old Italian woman looking at me like I was a crazy person… I had gotten into the wrong car… my dad has never let me live it down…" I blushed as Edward laughed at my memory.

Edward and I continued asking questions of each other that ranged from things to what was our favourite food to what was the stupidest thing we have ever seen( I answered Jacob black to that one). We got along great and we soon lost count of how many questions we had asked each other.

It was a lot of fun laughing and being stupid with Edward… I could truly be myself with him…

Most of the stuff we talked about was fun and playful, but we also talked a little bit about things in our past that were more serious, like how Edward was really sick when he was younger (although he never said what with…), and how his mum had died in car accident, with him in the backseat. I talked about how my parents had split up and my mum re-marrying, but my life seemed easy compared with his…

Before I knew it Angela was telling us that they were closing up and that we should leave…

We stood out the front and exchanged details.

"I go on school holidays next week for three weeks so we will be able to hang out then… but I'll see you tomorrow?" he smiled and nodded

"I will be there… I'll wait for you like always…" he smiled "do you want me to walk you home?" I shook my head

"I live two streets that way." I pointed behind me

"I live three that way" he pointed in the opposite direction.

"Goodnight, Edward Anthony Cullen" he nodded, a small smile playing on his lips

"Goodnight, Isabella Marie Swan, may your dreams be sweet…" I turned and walked towards home. I didn't turn and look back until I had reached the end of my street.

He was still standing in front of the diner…

He lifted one arm and waved, I did the same. Then he turned and with his hands in his pockets he made his way home in the dark, his path only lit by the street lamps.

_I think I like you Edward Cullen… I think I like you a lot_.

I don't believe that even if I'd known the outcome then, I would have done things differently. I treasured the time that I had spent with Edward…

Even if it was limited…

**AN: okay… so what did you think? That took me ages to write! But I feel proud of myself!! Soo… please review and tell me what you thought!!**

**A big thanks to elizabethofredpond, Music of the wind, SycaTressa, and the two non FanFiction members who called themselves amy brooks and 'random' who were the only ones who reviewed the last chapter, so to them I would like to say thank you because they all made me smile!!**

**Love and Eternal Damnation**

…**.Amber Jacqueline….**

**PS: This chapter is 2,521 words long so I am proud of myself!!**

**PPS: Jai Ho! To my bestest friend Vampiric love56**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
